School Investigation
by Mr.Ace 123
Summary: A new young justice fic rated M for later installments
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

First day

It was August 12, 2012 6:30 in the morning all of the teens were asleep until ... there was a huge alarm that rang all threw Mount Justice. The team quickly awoke and sprang into action not even awair that they were still in their bed clothes.

"Who what when where", Wally said randomly looking around and stumbling all over the place .

"Way to go baywatch even more clumsy in the morning", Artemis said.

"Whats going on?", Robin asked.

"Congrats you all are going to school so get dressed and get in gear your ride leaves at 7:00", Canary said in her usual tone".

"Wait what do you mean school ?", Superboy asked rather confused.

"Theres no time i'll explain on the way now get dressed", Batman said firmly.

Everyone was now dressed an at the bay door waiting for M'gann to bring the bio ship around. Still no one new why they were up so early and going to school was a new mission or just a test by batman but really everyone didnt care all they wanted to do was go back to sleep.

They were now on the bio ship waiting to hear what batman had to say and hear it was.

"So whats going on and why did you ring that annoying alarm to wake us all up", Wally said fast talking.

"If you'd let me talk mabey i can explain Wallace", Batman said. "Now all of you are going on an undercover mission at north star high, now before you get all excited let me remind you this is a simpile covert mission you are to simply investagate unless told otherwise", Batman said.

"So you want us to investagate but investagate who and what?" Robin asked.

"You are to investagate these four suspicious students _Batman held up a hologram of four teens their names were Kat, Raven, Jay, and Caleb."_Now we beleive that these four are involved in a theft now be on the look out because we dont know their full abilities so good luck and be careful". batman said.

"And what about names?", M'gann asked.

"You'll still keep your names but superboy you'll need to pick a name miss martian stop here i'll be droping you here and you'll walk from hear call when school is out".

_Then Batman left_

"So superboy what name how about ... Jeff", Wally said.

"Uh no how about ... Conner Conner Kent", M'gann said.

"Uh sure whatever", Conner said not really caring.

"Ok then now that everyones clear on the mission lets get moving", Kaldur said.

Then they began their walk it didnt take that long to get their and there they were standing at the door and then ...

**A/N: Sorry to leave you there but just gonna have to wait till next time dont forget to review help better this writter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble

Chapter 2

Trouble

Then BAM a girl with blonde long luscious hair crashed into Wally.

"Hey watch were your go…ing", Wally said love struck.

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm such a kluts I gotta remind myself to watch were I'm going but anyway the name's Kat and you are."

"Uh uh … uh", Wally couldn't say a word because he was so lost by Kats beauty.

WAM Artemis slapped Wally upside the head.

"Hi Baywatch here can sometimes be stupid my names Artemis and they are…."

"Hey Kat you okay this fool didn't hurt you did he", a tall young handsome man walked up and said.

"Hey she bumped into him so don't go blaming Wally!" Conner said in anger.

"_Conner stop just take a deep breat_h", M'gann telepathically said trying to make Conner not to blow his top.

"Sorry but I don't think he was talking to you bub", another tall handsome young man came up and said.

"Jay, Caleb stop", a tall young beautiful girl with long luscious black and red hair came up and said. "Sorry about that you guys must be new my name's Raven this is Jay, Kat, and our eldest brother Caleb".

"Hi most apologies my friend didn't mean to harm or hurt her my name's Kaldurahm, this is M'gann, Artemis, Wally, Conner, and Dick".

"Okay well nice to meet you … err Kaldurahm but we should get to class soon the bells about to ring", Caleb said.

Then Caleb Raven and Jay started to walk off.

" Sorry for bumping into you back there".

"Oh it's no prob I get bumped into a lot but never by beautiful girls quite like you".

Kat holds her head down and smiles while pushing off a strand of hair in her eye.

"Kat lets go", Caleb called.

"Well I better go she you around hopefully Wally", Kat said as she rushed off to meet her sister and brothers.

"Well now at least we know you we're supposed to be investigating", Dick said.

_Ten minutes later_

"So class we have five new students joining us today", a man with professor's outfit said with a German accent. "Please join me in welcoming Artemis, Wally, Conner, Dick, M'gann, and Kaldurahm".

"Please call me Kaldur".

"Ok please find a seat so we can get started".

They each sat in different seats not to close to each other. They spent their first period in English second in math third in biology fourth in history fifth in science sixth in Spanish and seventh in P.E. you now who else had P.E. the brother sister group they had the same periods same classes same everything it was just weird.

But now was the time to see what they were made of. First up was track. It was Wally and Jay on the starting line then POW the gunshot fired and they were off now you would think that Wally would be in the lead but he wasn't Jay was right there with him they were neck and neck both running at amazing speeds.

"You're good", Wally said as he ran.

"You too but not good enough", Jay said as picked up the pace leaving Wally behind.

Jay won and Wally came in second but the other students were amazed at the speeds those two went even the coach was surprised.

"Hey you did well out there but you do know I was holding back huh don't you Kid Flash".

Wally was shocked his mouth was a gaped and he didn't know what to say so he did the only thing a caught teenager would do he pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"Man what the hell is you talking about I mean do you hear yourself me be kid flash c'mon man you must be joking" Wally said nervously.

"Yea right then how do you explain that little run we just did no one and I mean no one can keep up with me and then let me win on purpose to me that's embarrassing and I don't know who or what the hell you are but I'm gonna find out got that Wally?", Jay said threateningly.

Then Jay walked away pushing nerds over as he went. The next event was mixed martial arts this time it was Dick against Raven. They were on the mat in their fighting stances. The gong rung and they started. Dick was helpless he couldn't hit a girl heck he couldn't hit her period she was just too fast and flexible.

Raven hit him with a kick to the stomach and another kick to the face then she sweeps him and did a 360 spin kick and knocked the boy into the wall. Raven won the match and walked over to dick and said.

"You know we know you guys really are huh Robin there's no point in denying it we knew since the first time Kat bumped into you but its okay if stay out of our business we'll stay out of yours got it good thanks for understanding."

Then she walked away. Robin just sat there thinking of how could they have known unless there was a mole somewhere in the team but that was unlikely I mean how could there be at least that's what he thought.

"So what now?" Conner asked.

"We wait till school is over and then we tell Batman", Kaldur said.

"But what if he takes us off the assignment", Robin said.

"Well we can't let that happen Kat err and the others", Wally said trying see if no one heard him.

"Kaldur we can't let Batman know we have to try and see if we can do it ourselves", Robin said trying to convince Kaldur.

"Yea to hell with Batman, to hell with the League too who cares if we die who cares if we fail and the world is somehow destroyed by our want to see this threw", Conner said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Yea Kaldur I'm sure we can do it", M'gann said.

"Yea M'gann's right we can do it", Artemis added.

"Well I guess we can try but if anything goes wrong we tell Batman agreed", Kaldur said.

And while they were doing that little miss Kat was secretly spying on them and then she went back to tell her brothers and sister.

"Well?" Raven asked.

"It's just like you said brother they're going to ride it threw", Kat said.

"See what I tell you those brats will do anything to try and prove themselves to the League it's in their nature", Caleb said.

"Now what? ", Kat asked.

"Now, now you need to weed your way into Wally's heart and the more you get to him the more we become closer to our goal", Raven said and then gave a little evil chuckle.

"Yes", Kat said.

Then they all gave an evil laugh.


	3. Chapter 3 Seduction

Chapter 3

Seduction

The team was now back at Mount Justice Robin was training, Auqualad was thinking about his decision and did he make the right choice, Artemis was taking a bath, Superboy was watching TV static, M'gann was studying for a test, and Wally was reading a comic until he heard a knock at his door. He said.

"Just a minute".

_Knock Knock Knock _

"Hey can you just wait a second", he said in annoyance.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Then he went to the door and said, "What!"

To his surprise it was Kat at the door. "Hey Wally can I come in?" Kat asked.

"Sure c'mon in", Wally answered nervously.

(When Kat walks in) "Are those comics", Kat asked with a curious look.

"Um no there … just ….. Um…. Robin's comics what am I 13", Wally answered really nervous. "So what you wanna talk?"

Kat closes the door for Wally and then pushes him on the bed. She then undresses to reveal a cloth less Kat.

"I just wanted some alone time", Kat says seductively.

Then she gets closer to him and starts to pull up his shirt.

"Um Kat whatcha doin", Wally asks shaking.

"Oh come on its not like you don't want me are you gay?" She asks.

"No I'm not gay I'm definitely not gay it's just that you me your brothers and sister I thought…..

"SHHH don't think about that I'm different than them and I really like you do you like me?" Kat asks.

"Yes I do".

"Then what are you waiting for", she whispers in his ear.

And with that Wally took that as a green light to go for it then he and Kat had sex and it was good.

_I'm not going to say what happened just picture it in your mind._

The next morning Wally woke up to find his bed empty and his room trashed at first he thought if had dreamed it all, but then he looked under the cover to find himself completely naked so he knew it wasn't a dream. He quickly got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. The others were already up and eating pancakes, eggs, and sausages.

"Good morning", Wally said.

"Good morning", everyone except Conner said.

"Someone seems happy today", Robin said,

"Yea I guess you can say that", Wally replied.

Then Conner got and walked over to Wally and asked "Hey can I talked for a minute alone". "Um sure", Wally answered. "So what's up", Wally asked. "I know what you did last night Wally!" Conner said. "Did what last night Conner". "You had sex with Kat!" he said getting really upset. "Prove it", Wally said. "Alright then you want me to prove it okay well I got tired of watching the TV so I went to my room to go to bed and on my way there I saw Artemis going to her room and what a coincidence that my room is just across from your room. When I got to my room I heard something strange coming from yours so I got closer to the door and I put my ear up to it and I could hear moaning and screaming and dirty name calling and at first I thought it was Artemis but I had just seen Artemis going to her room and then it hit who else would have had sex with Wally Kat".

"That's no proof how do you not know it could've been M'gann", Wally said.

"I know because one she's my girlfriend two I looked with my x-ray vision and three if you ever mention M'gann and you having sex again I'm going to punch your face so hard that …..".

"Ok ok you can stop now so what if had sex with her it's no big deal it's just a little bit of pleasure", Wally said.

"It's a very big deal because one they're our enemies two we're your friends you figure out which side your on and do it quick or I'm gonna tell the team even the League", Conner said.

"No Conner you can't that could".

"Could get you kick off the team and you can't be Berry's sidekick any more yea I know so you better get your shit together or else I'm gonna tell them got it."

"Got it", Wally answered.

"Good".

Then Conner went back to where everyone else was and Wally just stood there thinking about what he should do. Any way it was Saturday and of course they didn't have school but what they did have was combat training groceries to buy a huge cave to clean and a mission briefing with Batman, how they didn't want to do all of this they had no choice. "So Conner, Wally, and Robin you'll clean downstairs and me, Artemis, and Kauldur will clean the upstairs then we'll meet back here for combat training.", M'gann said. "Ok now let's get to work", she said again. Then they got to work and started to clean Conner and Wally were acting strange towards each other which made the team suspicious very suspicious.

"Hey M'gann why have Wally and Conner been acting strange around each other it's like they know something you don't think…

"No I don't think that".

"Why not?"

"Artemis I'm not thinking that Wally and Conner had sex".

"Ok fine but they know something and I'm going to find out what it is".

-Down stairs-

"_M'gann M'gann" Robin called telepathically._

"_Yes Robin what is it"._

"_I need you to link you me, Kauldur, and Artemis up can you do that but don't link Conner and Wally too ok."_

"_Ok got it everyone online"._

"_Yes", Artemis said._

"_Yea", Kauldur said._

"_Ok good cause we need to find out what the hell is up with Wally and Conner", Robin said._

"_And how do we do that", Artemis asked._

"_We do that by asking Miss Martian to read Conner's mind". Robin said._

"_No I can't Conner will never forgive me if I read his mind again". M'gann said._

"_Then read Wally's mind", Kauldur said. It was a surprise to hear that even Kauldur was on bored so M'gann did what she found was most disturbing._

"_Oh my gosh ….. Wally"._

"_Wally what"._

"_Wally did"._

"_Wally did what M'gann spit it out", Artemis said._

"_Wally had sex with Kat."_


End file.
